


'Cause you are the only one

by darkswxnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkswxnqueen/pseuds/darkswxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly she was everything Lana needed in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause you are the only one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my awful English.

It was the first time in years she was knocking on her door, holding a bag full of clothes and a heart broken from the fight they had earlier. It was the first time in years her mind was heavy enough to survive in a world without the love of her life. It was the first time in years she needed help, _her_ help.

Two knocks before and she was almost turning around to run away from that porch, from that building, from her but something stopped her. Fingers. She felt her strong grip on her elbow and suddenly all the pain was gone. She didn’t dare to look her in the eyes, but she knew something wasn’t right.

_Where is her smile?_

“Hey.”

That’s all. I mean, that was all she needed to feel safe again, that was enough, she was enough. At least in that moment, she was.

Two steps, just two. And their bodies met, arms around waists, around necks, traveling up and down their backs. It was so tight, so full of passion and… enough.

No words, no questions, no answers. Just them. Right there.

But she felt something was just wrong.

“I’m with you. I’ll always be.”

And tears. She just couldn’t help, you know? She was broken and somehow her presence was so comforting. She could feel her warm breath on her skin and everything was so _right_. The world wasn’t ruined in that very moment. Not when she had her arms around her, not when she was feeling her breathing right against her skin, not when even after all those mistakes, all that pain, all those years, she still had Jennifer.


End file.
